A Warm Ice
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Gray has always been cold, but he wouldn't mind being warmer for her. When his confession melted all of the ice inside of him. Set at the night after Naval Battle. "Gray, you're so warm." Oneshot!


**Hello, guys !**

 **I'm back with this small oneshot !**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **P.S : I am a loyal NaLu fans, trust me. It's just suddenly I got this idea to write a story about GraLu, and I thought it wasn't a so bad idea. It's just my imagination anyway, because the truth is NaLu forever !**

 **Disclaimer : My deepest gratitude for Hiro Mashima. You're awesome.**

* * *

(This story sets at the night after Naval Battle)

Gray opened the infirmary door carefully, as he didn't want to make a commotion. He just wanted to see something—or to be more precise, _someone_ —before he went to bed. The infirmary was dark, but Gray walked without a problem. He knew where his legs would bring him to, but he was still careful so he wouldn't bump into anything.

When Gray finally arrived at his destination, he let out a small sigh. The infirmary was empty—save for the only person resting there—so Gray could hear that someone's breath very clearly. It soothed his mind to hear the steady breathing.

Gray sat down on a chair beside the bed. He looked at the person who was sleeping with a gentle look he had never shown to anyone before. He stared at the long blonde hair and the creamy skin which made him had a rather wild imagination running in his mind every night.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray whispered so he wouldn't wake the Celestial Mage. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest went up and down in a rhythm. Gray lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair on Lucy's cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Gray whispered again. This time, he ran his fingers along Lucy's hair. His eyes were glued on her face.

However, the sight of bandages around her head and plasters on her face stung Gray's heart badly. Those were the wounds she got from that bloody bitch Minerva. Gray wouldn't forget just how hard Minerva beat Lucy, even when she was already unconscious. He was so furious, so mad at the sight of Lucy went limp in front of his eyes. He made sure he ran to her fast and caught her before her body slammed onto the ground.

"You know, Lucy, I could actually feel my heart stop beating for a few seconds when I saw you went unconscious and Minerva still beat you." Gray cupped Lucy's cheek with his hand. The girl was still sleeping but Gray could feel she leaned to his touch a bit. That made him smile gently. "I was so mad but so scared at the same time. I was so scared you would never open your eyes anymore, and I couldn't see your beautiful brown eyes anymore."

Lucy shifted a bit in her sleep and Gray rubbed her cheek softly. "I was so scared I would lose you. I don't know how will I live my life anymore if I couldn't see you around." This time, Gray's voice was full of sadness and fear. His voice trembled.

"I was so scared, Lucy." he whispered, softer this time. "I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you anymore at all."

Gray took a hasty breath and blurted out the thing he had always wanted to tell her.

"You—you are the most important person for me, Lucy." Gray said, a tear fell of along his cheek but he brushed it off.

"I.. I've always been jealous of Natsu, you know." Gray chuckled. His hands wouldn't stop caressing Lucy's cheek. "He was so protective of you, and I hate that. I also want to be your knight, your protection. I can protect you Lucy, and I know I am good for it. Even better than the Flame Brain who would always destroy a city."

Lucy was still sleeping.

"You are so close to him, and I understand that's because he is your first friend at the guild. But I also want to be close to you Lucy, closer than friends, closer than best friends, closer than siblings." This time, Gray used his thumb to brushed off Lucy's lips softly. "I want to be as close as a couple could be with you."

Since Lucy was still sleeping peacefully, Gray decided to continue his ramble. He had been storing his feelings for quite a while now, he wanted to get it out. Although he still wasn't brave enough to say it right in front of Lucy, that was why he sneaked off to the infirmary.

At least he wished Lucy heard him in her dreams.

"I never thought I could find someone as precious as Ur to me, but I found you. You are as important as Ur to me, even more. I care for you with my entire being, Lucy." Gray smiled. "Do you remember the first time we met? When I accidentally stripped in front of you? You were so cute back then, blushing like crazy. I don't actually know since when, but I think I have fallen for you ever since I saw you for the first time."

"Your cheery smile, your chocolate eyes, the way you puffed your cheek when you were angry, the way you stood up for your friends, your fiery guts, and your stubbornness. I love all of that from you. I love everything about you." Gray said. This is the first time he had ever glued his eyes on a girl's face for such a long time. "You're so strong and tough, Lucy. Heck, you even stood your ground when you were fighting Juvia. That was so amazing." Gray complimented.

"Do you know how panicked I am when Erza said that you were going back home? Do you have any idea how frustrated I was, thinking that you left the guild for good so soon? You have always given me a heart attack, but I don't like the way it felt back then. It hurts." Gray sighed. "And when you were kidnapped, I was mad. When you were beaten by Gajeel, I was mad. But pathetically, I wasn't the one who ran to your aid, I wasn't the one who became your prince charming. I had to let Natsu took the role, because I was having my ass kicked by Jose." Gray took a momentary silence. "Damn, that is such a lame excuse. I shouldn't have the Flame Breath took all the glory."

"But we got closer. And I'm really happy. We got to do missions together, and I got to spend more time with you. I love making memories with you, you know that? Seeing the way you looked at the falling snowflakes on winter, it warmed my heart. I can give you snowflakes everyday you know, and I would do it if it makes you smile. Heck, I would do anything if it means I get to see your smile." Gray chuckled lowly. "Man, I sounded like a helpless man. But maybe that's true. I _am_ helpless in front of you."

Gray sighed one more time contently. "Lucy, I really want to be someone closest to you. More than that stupid Flame Brain."

Gray stood up and leaned forward to kiss Lucy's forehead. He was content enough to see her, and he better went back before his roommates realized he was gone.

Gray was about to leave when he felt a thug on his coat and a soft, sweet whisper.

"Thank you Gray."

Gray Fullbuster turned his head only to see his Lucy Heartfilia was awake. His face turned red all of the sudden.

"H—hey.." he said awkwardly. "S—so.. You're awake.."

Lucy nodded. "Ever since you opened that door."

Gray mentally cursed himself.

"You heard everything then.." Gray mumbled.

Lucy nodded again. "It took everything I had not to blush."

Gray mentally banged his head.

Lucy tugged Gray's coat again. "Stay." she whispered. "Please?"

How can he refuse when she was looking at him with those big brown eyes? Gray nodded instantly and was about to sit down again when Lucy scooted over to the side on her bed. Gray raised an eyebrow, not sure if Lucy gave him the signal his mind was thinking off.

"Come here." Lucy smiled. "Stay with me."

Gray's heart soared to the sky. He jumped into the blanket. Lucy moved to cuddle with him, and Gray happily became the big spoon. His left arm was running his fingers along Lucy's scalp while his right arm wrapped itself around Lucy's waist.

"Does this mean.." Gray hung his words.

"What?" Lucy smiled innocently.

Gray didn't dare to say a word. Instead, he blushed and Lucy laughed.

"Yes, Gray, this means that I also have the same feelings as you." Lucy smiled and Gray could see the honesty through her eyes.

The ice wizard ducked in to give his woman a loving kiss on her lips. The couple shared their first sweet and yet passionate first kiss, under the moonlight which was seeping through the curtains.

Lucy giggled and the two cuddled even closer. Gray closed his eyes and was about to drift off when Lucy's soft voice reached him.

"Gray, you're so warm."

After that, the couple drifted off to the dreamland together.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **It turns out to be a rather sweet, teehee !**

 **Oh well, why don't you tell me what you think through the reviews ? (or flames, I'm accepting flames too)**

 **P.S : Forever to NaLu and GruVia !**

 **Another P.S : Please DON'T burn me, Natsu and DON'T drown me, Juvia ._.**


End file.
